Golden Effervescence
by Atlantis Potter
Summary: Six years after Hogwarts, champagne, love and magic abound at the wedding of Ron Weasley. H/H fluffiness abounds... Please R/R


Title: Golden Effervescence

Author: Atlantis Potter

E-mail: atlantispotter@yahoo.com

Category: Romance

Rating: R

Spoilers: All Four Books 

Summary: Six years after Hogwarts, champagne, love and magic abound at the wedding of Ron Weasley

  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling,   
various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast  
Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger looked out at the starlit sky. The summer night was clear and comfortable. The stars shone brightly in the sky and the moon shimmered in the reflection on the lake. Her seat on the veranda railing faced the rolling fields behind Ron Weasley's illustrious mansion. Her best friend of 12 years had bought the property only a few short months ago. He had shocked everyone with his astounding writing skills and had produced a series of novels that had taken the wizarding world by storm. 

Just a few years ago, Hermione remembered, Ron had lived in a tiny flat in the East end of London. It was dingy and filthy. Ron's most important possession had been his muggle computer and he began writing to keep his sanity.

His novels, all mysteries, had won awards and prizes from around the world. The storyline followed a muggle detective who had stumbled upon a talisman that would take him to different places in time. However, the talisman led him only to magical places. It made for some very interesting plot twists. Wizards were fascinated with the muggle misadventures that took place in their world. 

Ron was particularly favoured because his books provided an escape from the dark world around them. During their seventh year at Hogwarts, the castle had been invaded and Voldemort had taken over. The trio had barely escaped with their lives. 

For whatever reason, they were all alive today. Each strongly believed that Voldemort was biding his time. Hermione tended not to dwell on it and lived her life quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. 

Despite Harry and Hermione's efforts to convince Ron otherwise, he had remained very much a part of the wizarding world, preferring to challenge Voldemort every day by staying in the limelight, daring the Dark wizard to strike him down where he stood. 

Harry lived a quiet life in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore had been killed in the invasion of Hogwarts. He had died duelling with Voldemort. Though Harry deeply mourned the loss of his mentor, he kept the memory of Albus Dumbledore alive through his very small private wizarding school. Hogwarts had been taken over and taught mostly Dark magic. Harry had found the seven brightest wizards and witches who were underage and taken them under his wing. He was secretly training them in a fight against the Dark lord. 

Hermione lived and worked with Harry. She was a key player in the school, teaching the basic wizarding subjects while Harry covered the Dark Arts. She had donated extensively to the library and loved Harry's students.

Draco and Ginny Malfoy also worked with them. Draco had joined the fight against Voldemort as a spy during their sixth year. As far as Hermione knew, he still was. 

A loud cheer erupted at the entrance to the house. Hermione turned and saw Ron and his new bride, Lizzie, come outside. The wedding had started at six o'clock and had been both the happiest and saddest time in Hermione's life.

Ron and Hermione had, of course, dated all through their time at Hogwarts. Upon leaving the school, they had taken a break so that Hermione could safely hide. During that time, Ron had met Lizzie and they'd fallen madly in love.

Hermione adored Ron's new wife, but a part of her was deeply hurt. Ron had forgotten about her. Another of part of her deeply resented Lizzie, for not only had she taken Ron from Hermione, she had broken apart the trio. The three friends were as close as ever, but now Harry and Hermione had to share Ron.

Of course, Hermione was happy for Ron. Their relationship had been bitter. Almost two-thirds of it had been spent bickering and nagging each other. Hermione still hurt. Her pride ached.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Turning, Hermione looked into the emerald eyes of her best friend in the entire world. Harry Potter looked at her with a very knowing depth to his stare. He offered his hand, which she accepted gratefully. Together they stood and walked to the dance floor. A slow tune was winding its way through the crowd and Harry pulled her close.

Their friendship was the most important thing in Hermione's life. Harry had kept her grounded. He had held her hand through Ron's engagement and through her parents' death.

That had been the hardest trial in Hermione's life. Her parents had been killed needlessly. Their home had been ransacked and they had been tortured, all in an attempt to find Hermione.

She would never forgive herself for that.

"Hermione, don't think about that now. Be happy, darling. Our best friend has found happiness. He's in love and owns a beautiful home, far away from the horrors in England. Can you feel the love here tonight?" Harry said, trying to pull her away from her thoughts.

Hermione, tears in her eyes, just nodded.

"Then, be happy. Let it fill you Hermione, and enjoy yourself."

She smiled then and he leaned down to give her a friendly kiss on the lips. 

The spark terrified Hermione. Something flashed between the two friends dancing in each other's arms. 

However, Hermione followed Harry's lead and acted as if nothing had happened. The song ended and they wandered back to the table. Dinner was being served.

***

The golden effervescence tickled Hermione's nose. She rarely drank, but loved champagne. There was plentiful supply of it at Ron's house in France. She and Harry were seated at a table that had been previously occupied by Draco and Ginny and the newlyweds. 

After dinner, the band had struck up more songs for dancing and the two other couples were happily twirling about the dance floor drunk on love and golden champagne. 

Harry looked at her then, watching her watch Ron and Lizzie. She noticed, but pretended not too.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She smiled at him through a champagne coloured haze and once more accepted the proffered hand. The new song was an upbeat melody and they spun happily through the other dancing couples. Hermione had forgotten her earlier mood and allowed herself to fall happily into the new feelings invading her mind.

Harry looked dashing. Ron had chosen tuxedos over wizarding robes and Harry's fit him perfectly. The line of the tailored jacket accented his broad shoulders and his slender hips.

Hermione thought that they must make quite the pair on the dance floor. Her dress was a deep purple. It was a strapless, full gown and diamond dusted. The light caught the shimmer in her gown as she moved and accented with the silver of Harry's vest.

Again, she looked into the green eyes and felt her heart melt. His eyes were beautiful. The depth of loving and protectiveness reflected in those viridian pools flooded Hermione's heart with a feeling completely new to her.

Out of the blue, Hermione Granger fell madly in love with Harry Potter, right in the middle of the dance floor at her best friend's wedding.

She was not scared or surprised, only elated. Yet she hid her emotions, preferring instead a cool, collected look.

***

The party lasted until three in the morning, at which point, Ron pulled his new wife onto his broomstick and they flew off, silhouetted against the silver moon. Hermione was again filled with happiness, enjoying the magic and love simmering in the cool summer air.

The guests began leaving in small groups, heading back towards the inns and hotels in the small town not far from Ron's home.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Harry took the party into a private parlour on the second floor. 

"I propose a toast, to Ron and Lizzie and their lovely home, which they have so generously lent us to recover from one hell of a bloody party!" Draco Malfoy slurred.

"Here! Here!" echoed the rest. Ginny promptly fell over, having had one too many mai tais. Giggling childishly, Draco pulled her to her feet and carried her from the room, offering his goodnights to Harry and Hermione.

"More champagne, Mione m'dear?"

"'Course, but could you make it pink?" she relied, giggling and hiccupping at the same time.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Harry popped the cork on another bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. With a wave of his wand, the amber coloured liquid turned a cheerful rose colour.

"Champagne is just lovely. I adore it, I really do," Hermione said with a very poetic air.

"You know what I really adore?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"You. I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright. I've never seen the dress you were or the highlights in your hair. My darling, you looked wonderful tonight, as I realized how much I love you." Harry said.

"Isn't that a song?"

"It may be two."

"Harry, did I really look beautiful?"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror? You're amazing. Everyone was watching you tonight. Hermione, you didn't belong in that tent. You belonged with the gods."

She looked up at him. They were standing face to face in front of the fireplace. Hermione stepped closer. She felt his breath as her lips moved to catch his, the sweet taste of champagne and wedding cake and- Harry making her knees weak.

The kiss was tentative, exploring. His lips were soft. His tongue teased her lips until she opened them. In an instant, the kiss changed from slow and tentative to deep, passionate and furtive. Harry was kissing her with a throbbing passion, full of need. The need to be with her and touch her and love her. Hermione clutched at his shirt, tearing the buttons. He fumbled for the zipper of her gown, sliding it off of her in one smooth motion.

His hands explored, caressing her soft skin. His hands were cool and sent shivers through her body. She moaned against his lips and this only increased the passion. She kissed him as she had never kissed anyone as they fell to the floor of the parlour, landing gently on the soft pile rug in front of the fire. 

***

"Hermione, I love you. Always have. My love, will you be mine?" he whispered against her lips, as they lay in bed together, later that morning.

"I've always been yours."

And he kissed her again, slowly. Hermione accepted the kiss, letting the magic of love fill her down to the deepest depth of her soul. The world melted around her as she breathed and lived really for the first time. There was no before or after, only this kiss, this feeling and this golden effervescence. 

*** 

* * *

For more work by Atlantis Potter, visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/powerthree 


End file.
